lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brooklyn Hayes/@comment-26500078-20150615210145/@comment-5122444-20190802021735
Yes her actions of bullying and doing the things to her cricket are NOT acceptable and I feel Brooke should get some kind of punishment (but lets be honest though, after getting injured, I think that was punishment enough), though she should make some kind of appology to some of the students who she tourmented. However, she kinda has an excuse as to why shes so angry. The passing of her father probably caused extreme amounts of trauma which is most likely a leading cause for her to change her attitude and was probably the only thing keeping Brooke's attitude in check. And it doesn't help when she has a very snobby mother who, lets be honest, I don't think loves Brooke. I mean sure she spoils her Daughter, but when was the last time she actually spent some quality time with her daughter? I am pretty sure too that Brooke's mom is trying to control her daughter by telling her who to hang out with, what she can/can't do, how her appearance must be, in order to be like herself who is probably a very elite person from some very huge business. And as for Savannah, I mean, did Brooke specifically tell Savvy that her home life is bad, or shes got so many issues that only popularity and Sage would keep her happy? I mean, if Savannah found out what has been going on, Savvy would at least respect Brooke's popularity and relationship instead of barging in and taking it. I mean, how did she ever know what was going on in her life? But oh, lets just blame savvy for being very mean and stealing everything from Brooke when she HAD NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING ON... I am pretty sure before the whole feud, even after Brooke told of Savvy that she doesn't want to be friends again and with her at the time being the most popular girl in School, I am pretty sure that would be quite intimidating going up to the most popular girl in your school, who was very rude, telling them to sit down and have a chat and asking them what the heck happened. Yes this might not be true with Savannah's intentions and I don't want to make Savannah look like shes the bad guy (because in my opinion, shes not), but its a theory I have. I am pretty sure Brooke has a lot of psycological problems. From a lot of things I have watched/read, I am pretty sure she suffers from these: - Agitated depression (yes its an actual form of depression and trust me, I think I have it and its not fun to have and it makes me snap at almost anything, though I will try to keep my cool, but it ends up making me bottle up my emotions). - Histronic personality disorder (Kinda like what Regina George has from Mean Girls). - Potentially Borderline personality disorder - Potentially Bipolar Disorder And I say potentially because while I do find Brooke most likely having Agitated Depression and Histronic personality disorder, she might or might not be bipolar and histronic personality disorder. I could have listed bulimia, but that is obviously shown in the series in a few episodes. And if you are reading this part, if you are actually suffering from some kind of disorder like Brooke, PLEASE GO SEEK HELP AND GET A THERAPIST. I am pretty sure unlike Brooke, you probably have a loving family who will actually listen to you and help you. Its better to come out about your problems rather than keep everything quiet and end up suffering like Brooke. Not only will ignoring your psycological problems keep making you suffer, but they could potentially get worse as time goes on. I suffer from terrible anxiety, a mild form of PTSD from an event that happened with me 2 years ago, and depression (including the kind of depression I listed above), but going to a therapist helped me. Yes I am going off like this is some kind of PSA, but please just go get help. And if you are an adult who has kids, PLEASE BE THERE FOR YOUR KIDS AND NOT LIKE BROOKE'S MOM...